Going Viral
'''Going Viral '''is the thirteenth episode of Season 4. Synopsis Someone uploads an embarrassing video of the Louds. But the video contains a link that leads to a virus. The Louds have to stop it, and restore their reputation. Plot A common afternoon Lincoln is watching videos in his laptop. Suddenly, he sees in the bar at the right a video with a miniature with his picture, that he doesn't remember to uploaded. He decides to open it and watches it carefully. Is a video of the Loud siblings sticking bubble gum one another. Ashamed, he tries to avoid the sisters to watch it. But they had already seen the video. Immediately they blame him for having putted all in shame, but Lincoln didn't. They check who uploaded the video. The username was the same that Lincoln uses. Quickly the sisters started to fight over him. He manages to hide in his room, thinking who could uploaded the video. He remembers Bonnie, who is grounded for having accosted Clyde. Lincoln knows she learned to hack, and she could hack his account and upload a fake video. But Lincoln has a question. Where was the camera when that happened? When hiding on a bush Lincoln meets with the camera Bonnie used to record the video. Lincoln decides to give Bonnie a spoon of her own medicine. Meanwhile the sisters still were analyzing the video. Lori -that knows about technology- notes the video has a download link. She decides to click it. The Avast warning pops up. She decides to ignore it, because she thought an MP4 file format video couldn't damage anything. Mistake. The video contained a virus that started to delete all the computer files. Later it extended to Lori and Leni's phones, and later to Lincoln and Luna's laptops. Lisa decided to create a vaccine against that virus before it extends more. Back with Lincoln, this sneaks to Bonnie's house. Without noticing him, Lincoln turns on the camera at her window. Fortunately her room was at the first floor. Results that Bonnie was playing the flute with her nose, and later with the mouth. Lincoln is about to stop recording and upload the video. But Lincoln trips because he doesn't had his shoestrings attached. That causes Bonnie to hear him and go to the window. Lincoln manages to hide, but because she's astute, she know's he's in the bush. She tells Lincoln to letting see. This appears with the camera in hand, saying to her that delete the video. She says she won't. Lincoln receives a call from Lori. She informs him that the virus expanded over the city. Is the last we hear before Lincoln's phone infects. Now Lincoln makes her to do a patch to stop the virus. She says that for more she wants, she programmed the virus for being immune to all antivirus. Lincoln threats her saying if she doesn't makes a patch, he will publish the video. Don't wanting to be affected with that, Bonnie starts to code a cure to stop the virus. An hour later it's ready, and now she only has to release it. But Bonnie's computer infects with its own virus. She extracts the USB, and Lincoln takes it to a giant antenna, without noticing the antenna is infected too. Once he connects it, there's a blackout. Some minutes later the energy comes back. All disinfectants. Results Bonnie programmed the virus for being immune to all antivirus, but not to a blackout. But that created a bug that caused all devices stopped working. Now they have a new proposition, complain to the fruit company for making cheap devices at Pakistan to save money. When they arrive, the company makes them to pay for not taking care of the device. But they were that started all. Results that the company used Bonnie to sparce the virus, and to make them buy new devices, making them richer. So they decide to steal everything, for giving them a lesson. And the Louds got to jail. Category:The New Loud House Category:The New Loud House Episodes Category:TNLH Season 4 Category:Episodes